We are requesting partial support for the Seventh Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and orthopaedic Science to be held August 3-7, 1992 at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire. This conference, held alternate years, covers a broad range of disciplines in an important and growing research field. It has in the past attracted more applicants than can be accommodated. The 1990 conference held a maximum capacity of 145 registrants from 200 applicants. The enthusiastic reviews and burgeoning interest strongly endorse the continuation of this Conference on cutting-edge topics in orthopaedic research. The proposed inter- disciplinary program will focus on research advances in the most exciting areas of interest to engineers, biochemists and orthopaedic scientists in general. The 1992 program is based, in part, on the results of a survey (over 120 respondents) of leading scientists and clinical investigators, nationally and internationally, seeking to identify those topics likely to stimulate the broadest interest, lively discussion and exchange of ideas in the Gordon Conference format. The meeting will consist of: 1) nine sessions of presentations and discussions, 2) poster sessions Tuesday through Thursday (early and late evenings) to which all attendees are encouraged to contribute work. Free time at the meeting is designed to encourage open discussion and exchange of ideas between individuals. Topics of focus include the latest on bone-inducing and cartilage-inducing growth factors, cell responses to mechanical stimuli, the biology and mechanics of the bone-implant interface, cartilage degradation mechanisms in osteoarthritis, etc., as detailed in the draft Conference Program.